The present invention is related to a file binder structure which enables a user to quickly connect and locate papers and conveniently increase or decrease the number of the papers or replace the papers.
Conventional notebooks can be divided into fixed type and loose-leaf type. With respect to the fixed type notebook, one side of the papers is integrally stitched with a string. With respect to the loose-leaf type, a plastic coil or a semicircular metal binder is conducted through a row of holes of the papers, whereby the papers are fixed and can be turned. The conventional fixing measures both have some shortcomings. With respect to fixed type, the number of papers cannot be increased or decreased as necessary. With respect to the loose-leaf type, although the number of papers can be increased or decreased as necessary, it is uneasy to assemble or disassemble the coil or binder.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a file binder structure including multiple bent hooks arranged side by side. One end of the bent hooks is integrally connected together by a connecting strip. A stop slat with I-shaped cross-section is connected to the open end of the bent hooks. The above structure has the following advantages:
1. The stop slat can be easily drawn away from the bent hooks to disassemble the file binder structure.
2. It is very easy to assemble the stop slat with the bent hooks to connect and locate the papers which can be turned for easy reading. Also, it is very easy to disassemble the stop slat from the bent hooks. Therefore, it is very convenient to increase or decrease the number of the papers or replace the papers.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: